Our Off-Spring!
by bradsmithgold12
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru try to get some love time only to end up with a crying baby!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our Off-spring!

Chapter 1: Our moment!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Brad and this is my first story:) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The calm crisp air floating in through the room from an open window in Natsuki's and Shizuru's bedroom was a cool breeze, but a hint of a chill ran up Natsuki's back as she stood behind the window, staring out at the moon that could be seen in the middle of the window, currently being surrounded by twinkling little stars giving the breath taking view an extra hint of a calm and relaxing scene, but then from the other room she could hear a calm lullaby. "Who is tha-...Shizuru".

The corner of her mouth being tugged up into a smirk at hearing the lullaby that Shizuru sang her so many times to chase away the nightmare she would have from the time her mother had sadly passed and left Natsuki alone with no one to care for her. 'She really does have an amazing voice, I would love to have her sing for me once in an awhile again' she thought.

'Our little friend must be having her sing to get her to fall asleep' She let out a small chuckle at the thought but then there was a dead silence and she realized that the door to their room was open and it was probably making a cold breeze through the house. 'I should close it before it gets too cold and I get scolded again..; Slowly lifting her arm up from the cotton 2 piece pajamas she was wearing that were a calm shade of blue that matched the colour of their bed sheets, A baby blue.

Leaned to the left of the window to slide it closed, Once the task was finished she let out a sigh of relief as the coldness started being consumes by the heat and she remembered the last time she had done that except with her was one of the best thing she had done in her life, Shizuru had scolded her for keeping the window open for too long and it got really cold although Natsuki didn't mind the coldness, However, Shizuru did and so she and Shizuru spent that night in a hot, fiery passion love making throughout the night and she had to go to work the very next day too. Chuckling at the thoughts of when she felt her throat get really dry.

'Hmm, I must need a drink then. Walking out of their decent size room she looked back to check nothing was out of the ordinary. She glanced at the king size bed that had more than enough room for them both but sometimes Natsuki would somehow end up on the floor which still surprised her considering the size of the thing! Looking around of both sides she could see her alarm clock was a few minutes behind and she would have to reset it but found the thing stupid and so she would ask Shizuru to do it for her. She loved the way Shizuru could do the slightest things she found frustrating and she loved it so much to a point it would annoy her, but she would never show it. The white carpet giving the room an elegant view from what Shizuru insisted when they moved in together a few years ago, the shopping in Natsuki's mind felt like such a waste of time, what was wrong with white walls and a normal double bed?

Unfortunately her throat snapped her out of her train of thought when it started throbbing, Moving past their room towards the stairs she noticed the door was open and a slight light that shone giving Natsuki an indication that it was probably her fault for the draft, Lifting her hand with her index finger scratched her cheek slightly at the small guilt in her stomach. Deciding for a quick glance in she walked up silently and she could hear a soft murmur soon followed by a giggling, curiosity got the better of her and she peeked a look in the room to find chestnut hair spilling over the back of a women's shoulders and covered in a slight purple night gown made of silk, Natsuki had gotten Shizuru that for her birthday last year and described it as a breath-taking view by clinging to her curves perfectly but mainly it looked stunning because of the person wearing it. Already knowing who this breath taking view was by just looking at her back she knew it was Shizuru, She is after all with her back turned to Natsuki she could see a small figure in her arms and being held over her shoulder, The small figures face brightened at the view of seeing Natsuki through the door and giggled, The small baby's hair was just a slightly lighter hint than her mothers, She looked more like Shizuru and Natsuki loved it but then she heard murmurs and the baby turning and clinging to Shizuru's chest.

'Why you litte...' Natsuki's face instantly grew a tinge of red when she heard a small chuckle and a "Ara, My little one is clingy tonight, Just like someone else I know" Came the soft Kyoto-Ben accent and a light giggle following behind it.

The baby looked over her shoulder once more with a bright smile and looked straight into Natsuki's green eyes, however the baby also had green eyes. 'My eyes and Shizuru's hair, I wonder what the personality will be? Only time will tell and I'm happy to wait as long as they're both in my life' She said smiling but heard the baby murmur a word that didn't exist but looking into the baby's eyes she started to see why she had heard the noise. The look the baby gave meant it wanted to see it's other mama for a hug and knowing this Natsuki decided to give a glance back before leaving the door and walking down the hallway and descending down the stairs before the baby started crying.

At her own pace, Natsuki walked down the stairs and to the fridge looking around she then opened the fridge and saw the pure orange juice that she had bought when her and Shizuru went shopping that day earlier on. Taking the juice in the glass jug carefully she placed it on the side so that she could get a glass from the cub board.

Suddenly realizing Shizuru might need a drink once she put their baby to bed and debated getting her a glass or waiting and seeing when she was done with their child.

Hearing feet slightly patter upstairs she guessed that her lover must be done and the baby asleep. "I guess al get you a glass after all sweetheart" A smug look on her face said she would never say that she enjoyed saying that, When pouring the juice into the glasses she heard the patter of footsteps again, But before she could turn she heard a purr in a voice as it was spoke out.

"Ara, My Natsuki is such a darling if I'm a sweetheart". Natsuki turned around with a dark tinge of red from the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Sh-Shiz-Shizuru!".Looking at the woman appearing to start to walk down the last few steps as she blurted her words. Suddenly she felt a slender finger on her lips and a piercing but calm gaze upon her.

"Shh, I don't want for our sweet little Shizuki waking, I just put her to bed. Ara-Ara, Natsuki got me a drink?, Ookini" Shizuru gave Natsuki a heart-warming smile and the finger that was held to Natsuki's lips was removed showing a slight pout at how much the baby got more noticing than Natsuki herself and the small pout gently moved the tips of her finger over the smooth silky pale skin and caress the skin of Natsuki's cheek. Natsuki blushed at the amusement on Shizuru's face. Leaning in Shizuru placed a slight kiss on Natsuki's lips but more of a peck to Natsuki. Letting the blush fade she picked up a glass of juice and gave it to Shizuru.

A slight pout formed on Shizuru's face at the fact she had juice instead of her precious tea. "Natsuki, why do I not have tea?" She gave the other girl a puzzled look and moved her hand to accept the juice, her brow creased slightly before speaking.

"My little sweetheart shouldn't be drinking tea at 11:09pm at night, besides you look really tired". Natsuki then leaned in, kissing Shizuru's eyes as she did so.

"Ara-Ara, Darling is right. Shizuki has been really tiring lately, she never seems to mind in the day but night time is very different. Don't you think?" She said in a crispy and staggering tone as she drank some of the juice before gulping it all down in one go.

Natsuki then realized how vulnerable Shizuru looked and inwardly debated trying to take or leave the opportunity of the moment but the teasing side decided to take over.

"Hm, you seem so tense, Turn around for a minuet?" Obeying at Natsuki's question Shizuru tuned around with her back facing Natsuki as she sat the glass down.

Suddenly Shizuru could feel hands on her neck and they started to rub around that area. Natsuki earned a moan at the actions and then moved her hands down to the girl's curve of her neck and shoulders. Realizing how tense Shizuru actually was, she lost the teasing and was replaced by concern.

"Humph, Shizuru mama should let me help out more with our little child, You seem like you need a brake and I am also her mama, Let me help out more?" Shizuru leaned her back against Natsuki's front and relaxed into the embrace with a relaxed look.

"Maybe I will take Natsuki mama up on that offer but first..." Shizuru slowly tuned around to face Natsuki, Their faces now only a few hot breaths away from each other's, Shizuru leaned in and gave Natsuki a tender kiss, however, much to her surprise she felt Natsuki grip the back of her thighs and slightly lifted her. To Shizuru's own surprise at Natsuki's move she jumped slightly and wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and was now hovering in the air and her lips never left Natsuki's.

Questioningly she felt her body being lifted a little higher and her bottom was placed on a cold surface, she shivered at the cold contact and could feel the cold being absorbed in her nightgown and through to her skin.

"Mmm" Shizuru let out a slight moan as her lips had to part for air, Natsuki did the same.

Once the kiss was broke and a silence fell over them Natsuki spoke first. "Hm, we have never tried on the counter top yet. Would you like to wear it in?" Natsuki spoke in a soft purr taking the lead.

Shizuru smirked and quirked an eyebrow in surprise at the boldness of Natsuki's words but still agreed. "How could I turn that offer down?" The soft tone had a tang of purr in it as she spoke.

"That's the whole point, You can't" Natsuki said in a whisper, moving her hands she cupped Shizuru's chin and lifted it, bringing her lips to Shizuru's as the met in a tender moment.

Slowly the tender moments began to be replaced by lust and desperation. The kisses became heated as Natsuki flicked her tongue over Shizuru's bottom lip and asking for permission to enter, Understanding Shizuru parted her lips slightly to give entrance and instantly felt Natsuki's tongue invade her mouth and their tongues dancing in sync with each other. Shizuru's hands spread through Natsuki's hair, resting her elbows on her shoulders, Natsuki then moved her own hands from Shizuru's thighs and cupped the girl's cheek before slowly tracing her hands over Shizuru's curves making her give a moan of pleasure, Natsuki smiled before pulling away for breaths of air. Panting slightly for air but not as much as Shizuru, Natsuki then moved her head to the girl's neck placing lingering kisses on the journey there. Suddenly, Shizuru flinched with a slight pain but then relaxed as she realized Natsuki had shallowly bit the soft tender pale skin of her neck and was now licking over it and starting to suck on the area she had been nipped. Slowly pulling back Natsuki eyed her work of the hickey now located on the curve of Shizuru's soft tender skin.

"I love you." Natsuki spoke before kissing the hickey. "But I also love our daughter Shizuki, You did a great job" She said in a slight purr before Shizuru had the chance to reply.

"Mm, but-ah, I would like a... Small, mm, Natsuki as well" She said in between moans from Natsuki' wandering hands currently at the side of her breasts.

"Maybe when Shizuki has grown some more, hm? Would you like that?" Natsuki then moved her hand to circle around Shizuru's stomach causing the other girl to shudder under the touch before smiling.

"Very. Although, Natsuki's teasing may end up making it sooner". She explained before her lips were caught into another kiss with heated passion. As quick as it started Natsuki pulled back.

"I didn't hear you say you loved me back, No magic words, no more baby's." She explained as she entered a halt waiting for a reply.

"Hmm, Na-tsu-ki, I love you" Seemingly a blush peeked through Natsuki's cheeks and leaned in only a few centimeters from Shizuru's lips. As she was about to make the move to capture them in a kiss, a sudden crying caused her to stop.

Natsuki frowned. "It seems Shizuki has awoken" Shizuru explained.

"Nice timing kid." Natsuki pouted as Shizuru moved to stand but before she had the chance Natsuki stopped her.

"I shall take this one, Go to bed and relax because our baby is sleeping with us tonight." She explained before taking Shizurus's hand and ignoring the smirk she had and led them upstairs.

"Ara, Natsuki is such a good husband," She spoke before letting her hand go so she could head off towards the bedroom but was stopped for a split second when she felt a hand on her backside but as fast as it came it was gone.

Looking back to see a smirk on Natsuki's face she gave her an amused and playful smirk. "Ah, Did Natsuki just spank me?" She said eyeing the girl.

"That belongs to me, and will always my sweet wife." Holding her hand up to show it had a slight redness from the impact, Natsuki smirked but was interrupted from the crying again. Letting out a sigh she pushed the door to the child's room open and started to speak in a motherly tone.

"Shizuki, it seems you have woken up, would you like to spend the night in your mommy's room with your mommy's?" She spoke in a calm tone as she walked towards the young baby's cot.

Picking up the small baby in her arms she placed Shizuki on her by her shoulder rubbing her back slightly. "Let's go see Shizuru-Mama, Hm?" She spoke before heading out of the room and heading for her own, the young baby still sniffling in her arms with a bright red face. Before she realized it she was at her room now and noticed Shizuru was laid under the covers on the right side by the middle of the bed rubbing her hand on the bed motioning for them to do the same. Slowly Natsuki approached towards the bed.

* * *

A/N: Cool! Chapter 1 for you is done:)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Our Off-Spring!

Chapter 2: No fair!

Authors note: Chapter 2. Enjoy and drop a review:)

* * *

From the door frame, Natsuki started walking forward towards the bed where Shizuru motioned for her to join with the young child still sobbing but not screaming or crying in her at the funny expression the small child had she lifted the child with light chestnut hair and green eyes to be eye level with her. "Now listen here Shizuki". Earning a look from her wife Natsuki continued. "You have to be a good girl okay, No crying? You must remember it is passed your little bed time, So be a good girl for your mamas and sleep, NE?" The young child give a small nod and Natsuki paired around her to look at Shizuru but She was just as surprised at the young girl understanding so fast but she probably didn't understand.

"I see, my little one is taking just after her mama, clever girl Shizuki". Natsuki smiled at the baby and the baby gave a giggle before holding her arms out with eyes as if saying "Hug". Doing as told Natsuki pulled the small child to her chest and gave Shizuki a hug filled with love and profoundness at the small girl. Shizuki give a small smile and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. Questioning the hug she thought to herself that she should really spend more time with her family instead of being occupied at the garage most of her time when she should be here helping out as well, She then realized she had left everything for Shizuru to do.

'I actually left everything and left it to Shizuru even though I am her parent as well'. She was now lost in thought and her brow creased before she heard a small "Humph" Looking over Shizuki's shoulder she saw Shizuru with a pout on her face.

"Ara, it seems I am being left out". She said a tone that was quiet but also demanding but not asking for anything.

Shizuki pulled back and looked at Natsuki and then turned to look at Shizuru before turning back with a confused face. Natsuki and Shizuru giggled at her reaction. Natsuki then had a playful glint in her eyes. Slowly lifting Shizuki in the air she smiled and then moved Shizuki onto her shoulders as if she was a teddy but with much more gentle and safety touches. She then started to walk with a slight bounce to the walk and judging by Shizuki's laugh she enjoyed it. Still being careful not to be too forceful she slowed her pace a bit once she reached Shizuru's side of the bed and then placed Shizuki on the bed in front of Shizuru.

"Ah, Shizuki. Do you think we should give Shizuru-mama and kiss each to say sorry for leaving her out? I think we should." Natsuki gave the small child a big grin the baby nodded.

"Ara, I'm getting kisses from my special girls? How thoughtful" Shizuru no sat up so she could catch the baby crawling up the sheets and was slightly amused at how Natsuki was watching every crawl to make sure she wouldn't fall of the bed. 'Ara, She is so mean leaving me out, but I am glad to see her getting on with Shizuki, She is home for only a few hours but is exhausted when home, Running 5 businesses must be tough' She then remembered her Shizuki now halfway up her body and smiled at the sight of the baby smiling with just showing teeth from her mouth.

Natsuki's mood increased when she saw Shizuki climbing up the legs of Shizuru to reach her for the kiss she mentioned but Shizuki probably thinks she was put there to climb up her mother's legs and reached her for a hug. Even though only being 9 months old she was so smart and her teeth were beginning to just push through the gum and she noticed soon her daughter will be in some pain so she will have to be there for her when that time arrives. 'That reminds me, Shizuru must do this all the time and no wonder she is always exhausted from looking after the baby, on top of that she cleans and cooks and still has some time left for heart started to ache and she had to make it up to her for it! 'I know, Tomorrow I'm sure she said she was free so we should be able to go for a family day out!' She was now smiling furiously as the though made her smile but she was more happy to see they baby had finally reached her mama and she was now being hugged by Shizuru.

"Ah, Shizuru, Um I was thinking. Tomorrow, are you free?" Natsuki asked hoping to see if Shizuru was so all three of them could spend the day together.

Shizuru thought for a moment before replying. "Well, I have a few errands like shopping and sch but other than that yes, why?" Shizuru asked with curiosity.

"Um, I was thinking, I have tomorrow off so why don't we go to the beach and have a family day? Huh?" She asked with excitements she couldn't contain.

Shizuru's curious face was replaced by a calm and soothing smile. That smile really took her breath away, so much it was untrue and most times she would lose herself in that gaze and would only want Shizuru but this time she was so eager to hear the answer she didn't think about it too much.

"Ara, a family day out Hm? Very well. The beach sounds like a nice place especially with it being summer but I thought you had work tomorrow although you own the business?" Shizuru's mind was as sharp as ever but she could only think about the fund day planned ahead for them the very next day!

"I may own 5 garage shops but I was told by my employees I should take some time off, and then I realized I should help you out more with Shizuki since I haven't been around much and I left...Most of the things...For you to do." He voice slowly lowering towards the end of her sentence before looking at Shizuru who had an amused smile.

"What?" Natsuki as

* * *

ked in a confused tone before being shushed.

She looked down to see a sleeping Shizuki resting with her head on her mama's chest as it rose and fell. 'Oh how I remember when I did that just to listen to her heart beat'. She gave Shizuru a calmed smile and leaned in giving Shizuru a kiss that lasted a few seconds before pulling away. She then walked to her side of the bed and got in facing towards Shizuru who was now placing Shizuki in the middle of them both she she lowered down in the bed for her head to lie on the pillow and had a straight direct view of Natsuki, Reach her hand over she took Natsuki's in hers and gave a small squeeze. Understanding that Shizuru was meaning for them both to cuddle up around their daughter, she did by shuffling forwards and resting an arm out for Shizuru to lay her head on as she usually did. However, Overtime this happened Natsuki felt like she always falls in love all over again.

"Natsuki" Shizuru said in a whisper trying not to wake the child sleeping.

"Hm" Natsuki replied showing she was interested.

"I am so glad; You really are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you so much and now we have a little child of our own. I love you both so much." Shizuru had finished speaking and when she felt something on her forehead to look up and see Natsuki kissing there.

Natsuki then smiled at her. "I couldn't explain it better myself either, I love you too, Shizuru" Natsuki said with a smile as she then moved down to kiss Shizuru on her lips.

They both looked at each other and smiled before a now awoken Shizuki had woken up again but this time was looking for something. Shizuru then noticed and looked at the time. "It seems you must be hungry again, Shizuki?" Natsuki give a questioning glance as she then looked to see why the other girl was now sitting up before understanding what she meant when she saw Shizuki now suckling on Shizuru's right breast and then blushed a little as she noticed Shizuru staring at her.

"Geez, I wanna snuggle up and go to sleep with you both" Natsuki said in a hushed tone to not wake the half awoken and half asleep Shizuru gave her a smirk at her words before she could register them.

"Ara, this shouldn't take too long. She seems to be getting a bit full already." She said with a smile.

Natsuki then looked at them both with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 'This is my life now, these two are my life and maybe one more wouldn't hurt" She smiled at the thought of having a mini her running around the house but as she said earlier, later on in life when Shizuki had grown a bit more.

A few moments passed and the slight suckling had stopped, Looking around she noticed the Shizuru and Shizuki were now asleep under the covers and so Natsuki joined them, Shizuru still sleeping on Natsuki's then closed her eyes holding onto the most precious things in her life and slowly started to drift off as well, smiling at how they must have looked.

* * *

Okay, this short story has now ended but do not fear I am writing more and there wil be a added story onto this one but not yet! So keep looking out for my new stories on the way. Later:)

Note: This story was started on 10/09/13 and finished at 11/09/13.


End file.
